bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13
Hello, I see you are a new user here at the Bakugan Wiki. I'd just like to take the time to welcome you here to the site. Be sure to check out the Policies, so you don't end up breaking any rules. If you need anything, I ABCE2, THE HEAD CRAT, is (am) here. Cheer, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 03:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S. This is a longer message than I give most, be happy. :P Rename Hey DQ, long time no see. How are you? Anyway, the BakuTaxtix page needs to be renamed to BakuTactix. I would but it's not letting me. I checked on abilities, pages and packaging and it's spelled BakuTactix. Thanks. EDIT: Nevermind, Rhivana handled it. Does death not come to us all? Is it not a certainty? I am, therefore, honoured to be doom's herald. To play some part in a being's inevitable end. 04:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm good too, starting to find little to do in real life so I'm getting alot of time for wikis and stuff. Does death not come to us all? Is it not a certainty? I am, therefore, honoured to be doom's herald. To play some part in a being's inevitable end. 21:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the advice! I will make sure not to make any mistakes. I only wanted to edit a little bit. I'll make sure I read the policies.Magicalbakugan (talk) 04:29, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Magicalbakugan Re: Re: Video Alright, DQ. Safety and peace, brother. 20:16, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi, please help me, I don't known how change infobox parametres. EXAMPLE----------------------(First Appearance) ....................... I can't change First appearance. Please help. I am novice Cortik (talk) 07:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I am not ediditng any pages, I only need how change parametres on infoboxes. Klaus I edited the article because it's incorrect to use "Von" instead of "fon" in accord to spelling.Sensei Quilt (talk) 06:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, you can take the users out of the Wiki, but you can't take the Wiki out of the drama. Or something like that. :P BTW, the old RPW is looking at a revival. I stopped by yesterday and visited with some of the older users here. A lot has changed in the two years this place died. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, good times, good times...Judgment weapons...those were interesting. :But with the RPW, they're moving away from Bakugan, and just making it an all-around RP place. And that's where BatchDelete comes in handy! Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:07, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I understand, I mainly just hang around the chat, I don't really have much to say most times. But even if you could spare the time to pop in for a second, that be cool. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:34, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh dear. But on the other hand, everyone there seems pretty content now, so yeah. I hear the hamburgers are pretty good, you should bring us some sometime when you...can...oh...sorry... Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Yeah, I got it to go to a different place, as it was irrelevant to the Wiki. So what brings back around here again? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:10, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello there I may have not edited here before but, could I become a temporary admin to clear you broken and double links please. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 14:07, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok, will do. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 14:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply No idea. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:41, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello, why did you put that fact back in in the Alice Gehabich section? It is biased. Sayuri-Lapis (talk) 23:00, May 15, 2015 (UTC)Sayuri-Lapis Reply Sadly, you are correct. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Headers The reason why I use those headers so titles of games, manga and anime can be seperated. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 18:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :I see now. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA''' 07:44, June 8, 2015 (UTC)